Smurfing Dreams
by Pretenders
Summary: It all begins with Grouchy's restless nights as a result of the newest female member of the Smurf Village. Grouchy and Vexy romantic pairing. Partner pairing of Hefty and Smurfette. Multi-Chapter. Hints of Adult Themes, and Suggestive Moments. Thank-you for reviewing! Tell me what you'd like to see!
1. Smurfing Dreams

_**Thank-you for noticing this story. **_

_**This story is inspired by, "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.**_

_**Scanned and read.**_

_**I am using this plot as a practice to improve punctuation and fluidity of a story. There's also a lack of Grouchy and Vexy.**_

* * *

**Smurfing Dreams**

Under the shade of a mushroom top, I stared for far too long at the newest female addition to the Smurf village. Aware of the heat on my cheeks, I tore away from her direction. It felt deserving to stare at her obscure mane with that highlighted strand and her clothed figure. After all, I had just risked the entirety of my being accompanying Papa Smurf to rescue Smurfette. From her upbringing to where she resided now, I became attentive to her changing personality.

My own curiosity pulled me to Smurfette's shroom. She had invited me happily inside. With a scoff, a grunt, and a frown, I allowed myself to enter. She insisted I try her baking during my stay. Against my own refusal, she pushed a plate full of cookies across the table to stop just inches from my elbow. Her boring conversation about Papa Smurf and his bravery ensued as I picked up a cookie.

To my surprise, my tongue salivated the tender treat. For it being her first time, Smurfette was a talented baker. Of course, when she asked, I shrugged. Her smiling response told me she knew I enjoyed the cookie. Embarrassed, I looked away. I, Grouchy Smurf, would never let the sweetness of a cookie break through my sour attitude. Even if it was just to voice an appreciative reply after a meal.

Pushing the plate away, certain that one cookie was enough to ridicule my pride, I began asking Smurfette my troubling questions. During the nights, I found myself dreaming of _happiness_. I woke up sure that those dreams were nightmares. But to Smurfette, they were a silent desire. She continued by encouraging to smurf my dreams! As in chase, follow, and make come true! In my shock, I caught a faint glint of _hope _in her eyes.

I left immediately. My head felt hot and my fists shook. Smurfette was my beloved friend, my cherished sister, and an understanding smurf. But despite her place in my heart, I could never permit myself to believing in her beliefs of happiness and hope. None of my fellow smurfs gave me a smile, or a warm hug, or a soft touch.

They were brothers who saw me as nothing more than the grouchy smurf I was. Yet as I strolled through the village, those abominable night visions resurfaced. A grin painted my features as I circled my arms around an inviting body. My forehead became damp with rage at my uncontrollable visions. I knew just who the inviting body belonged to and I also knew how slim the reality of my visions were. I was becoming a gentle soul when it involved the new female.

Flexing my muscles, I spit at the ground. No smurf—no _Vexy—_would serve to tame my heated persona. And yet, here I was, leaning against a tree and relaxing near the air she breathed. There she was, just feet away from me underneath the shade of a shroom. Here I was, flushed and furious at her captivating actions. She was reaching for a butterfly with an entrancing expression.

The insect kept flying out of reach and freeing itself of her curious goal of capturing it. Feeling humiliated at her efforts, I stomped over to the insect. As I neared her area, I felt her stares burning into my back. I had gave one glance to the butterfly before I crushed it to the ground. Its gracious wings calmed and its disturbing essence stuck to my hand, her stuttering breath following.

I picked the creature off the ground by its thin leg, "Instead of playing tag with it just kill it already, damn!"

With a slightly opened mouth, she turned her cheek, "I wasn't playing with it, I was admiring it. And besides, what did it ever do to _you _for you to kill it?"

I stumbled, "Wha—It bothered me! That's what it did!"

"Just how did it bother you?" Seeing her angle her brows in my direction made me toss the limp insect far from me.

"I was only saving you the time! Don't appreciate my help? _Fine_."

Stomping away from her afflicting gaze, I still felt it pinching at my back. I fixed my cap and ignored her distant voice. She had her chance to appreciate my help (even if I didn't exactly do so) by killing the pestering insect. I had also brought myself around her intoxicating air.

"Grouchy,"

Believing the happenings between me and Vexy was strictly unseen, I was terribly wrong when I heard Papa Smurf. His aging features were looking sympathetically my way as if he _knew _of my nightmares. I regretted my decision of seeking comfort in Smurfette.

I brushed Papa's hand off my shoulder, "I'm not in the mood to hear a lecture about _kindness_."

"No, Grouchy, I know you've never enjoyed the thought of kindness," he attempted to land a touching, comforting hand on my shoulder once more, "But as smurfs, kindness is the medicine to all our troubles."

"Look, whatever Smurfette told you, she's lying!"

His hand had been on my shoulder as I shouted. A pouting cross of my arms revealed to Papa how stubborn I truly was to the thought of kindness. He came nearer, somehow settling my rising temperature.

"But Smurfette told me nothing,"

"Then how do you know I'm troubled?"

"Because I can see you toss and turn in your sleep. My concern for you grew and I just had to find you,"

I spat a lie, "I sleep peacefully."

"I know dishonesty, Grouchy, and it never hurts to confide in me. Just know I'm here."

I sensed him leave after my shoulder grew lonesome and cold. Between the moment he parted and the moment my boiling tears threatened to fall, Vexy's scent entered the air. Her scent—of flowers and spice mended my anger.

"I'm sorry, Grouchy,"

Without speaking, without turning or looking at her, I silently begged for her to go away. Letting her witness my current state was far from humiliating.

"I know you were trying to help and I am glad you'd put aside your grouchiness just to help a friend,"

The way she referred to herself stapled into my mind. This inevitable reality was the reason I cried in the nights. If I stayed awake I wouldn't fall into slumberous visions of Vexy. My restlessness made this very rejection easier to accept.

"And I heard what Papa said, and if you ever need someone, know that I'm here for you, too."

"Wait!" I hadn't meant for it to sound so desperate.

But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have succumbed to Papa's words. Kindness made Smurfette a friend, kindness had given me a village of brothers, and kindness had given me Papa's protection and love. If being a smurf meant I harbored a secret heart of kindness, then I would _happily _try to show more of it around the female who my quiet emotions dreamed of.

And once I fully recovered from this rejection, maybe then I'd find the _hope _of smurfing the silent desire in my dreams.

* * *

_**Many hugs to you because you're wonderful, and knowing that you read this story only makes me the happiest of all. Have an incredible day and sweet dreams.  
**_


	2. Smurfing Feelings

**_Thank-you for continuing with this story._**

**_This story is inspired by, "Que Lloro" by Sin Bandera._**

**_I decided to write this on my iPad in the dentist waiting room (they had wifi)._**

**_Scanned and read._**

* * *

**Smurfing Feelings**

Making new friends as a new smurf became an enjoyable time. Hackus and I were welcomed warmly to the village and my sister, Smurfette, introduced me to a many smurfs whose personalities varied to make them unique. From day one to now, I found plenty of friends in the caring smurfs I now called family.

But not all wanted to care, show care, or admit that they did care. Yes, it was quite an un-smurfy personality, but as I began spending more time around this particular smurf, I realized that he may be the most unique one of all. In his white pants and white cap, Grouchy Smurf became the center of my growing attraction with each annoyed scowl.

There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't greet Grouchy without a frown on his face. Most of the smurfs would forget, or purposely avoid, inviting Grouchy to many events around the village. Although I would attend, I couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. Sure, they would talk about upcoming events near Grouchy in hopes that he would appear when the event finally arrived, but Grouchy, unfortunately, remained a no-show.

Tonight was no different. I sat on the side lines of the dance floor. Seeing the smurfs attempt to dance brightened my mood but not enough to warm my sympathetic state. The drink in my hand now sat in a pool of melted ice. I just wasn't in the smurfy mood to smurf things up; not with Grouchy absent.

Removing myself from the table, I excused myself to find the bathroom. Smurfette suggested we go together and as much as I'd love to have my sister there with me, I truthfully wasn't going to the bathroom at all. So with a small smile, I reassured her that I would be fine. She reluctantly smiled back and turned to meet the outstretched hand of Hefty Smurf. She quickly looked back at me with hued cheeks.

With an approving nod, I watched her accompany a shy Hefty to the dance floor. I stayed for a moment to feel the radiating happiness of the two smurfs. Once she rested her head upon his shoulder, I continued on and left.

Passing the bathroom, I ran down a moonlit pathway. If there was one place Grouchy Smurf would be, it would be near my shroom beside the meadow. I knew of this ever since he smushed the butterfly I admired very much. The action was cruel but for Grouchy, it was beneficial to me. That was the first day I took notice to the unhappy smurf.

It was also the first day I had ever seen him cry. As I closed in on my shroom, _tonight_ would be the second. Sitting by him smurfy self, I silently made my way to provide him my company.

He stood up instantly upon realizing of my arrival. He turned away to smack his face with his hands. As I heard his sobs, I knew he was hiding his tears and collecting his sadness to keep true to his un-smurfy name. If only he knew that _specifically_ for him, crying was a handsome smurf thing to do.

I hugged him from behind, reminding him of my promise to be there for him. He was my friend and my absurd crush. The question whether or not Grouchy was capable of being happy with someone in an affectionate way lingered through my mind. I would make to finding that exact answer from his reaction to my warm hug.

His muscles stiffened, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't sound angry. Actually, he sounded quite surprised, almost unwillingly receiving my hug. I loosened my slender arms from around his chest, dropping them to my sides.

"I didn't see you at the dance and decided to come find you,"

He made his usual scoff before walking away. I caught him from walking away with the mere chains of my voice,

"Why are you always alone?"

"I don't party and I don't dance, why would I participate in a night that involves both? And I don't belong there, I'll just ruin the happiness,"

"Not for me," I approached him, "You're ruining the happiness by not being there. I want you there, Grouchy, scowls and all,"

He suddenly grew bitter, "Why? I thought Hackus was enough for you,"

My features softened with the oncoming tears, "But you're my frie—"

"I've heard enough! Just go back to your happy night and leave me the _smurf_ alone!"

My entire face melted. Grouchy departed so quickly, I hadn't had the chance to call him through my tears. He left me alone. His outburst stabbed my heart and left me unsure of an answer. I blamed my affections for pushing Grouchy to burst. I should have known.

"Oh, Grouchy...," I looked in his departing direction, "Is this what you feel when you're alone? I've never...," in a silent whisper, I buried my wet face in the darkness of the night, "I've never cried _so much_...,"

Raising my head up to look at the shadowed pathway ahead, only one question roamed my mind: _Why are you alone, Grouchy?_

* * *

_**If you're contemplating on hanging out with friends, stop pondering and go! There's a reason they invited you and that's because you're an incredible friend. Now go have fun this summer and stay safe. ❤️**_


	3. Smurfing Loneliness

**_Thank-you for continuing with this story!_**

**_This story is inspired by, "Mientes" by Camila._**

**_Scanned and read._**

* * *

**Smurfing Loneliness**

What brought her to be so gentle?

Not attending the party tonight was no different from avoiding all other dances. She's never sought me out before, so what would make tonight differ? I needed to be alone to make sense of my mind and its unwanted yearning for her touch.

When she held my waist and pressed her warm body against my spine, my heart began a beating a marathon. I knew what she was doing by hugging me in such a way. It felt intimate and almost surreal. I had to snap out of my amazement to confirm I hadn't fallen asleep by the river and was now dreaming of Vexy.

Yes, my dreams hadn't ceased; they became constant. Our newfound friendship only increased the amount of dreams I had. Even during the days, when I knew for a fact I wasn't at all sleepy (I learned to accept my dreams and I embraced a world where everything I ever wanted could exist), her lips, body, and scent would sway in a sudden vision.

I was now day dreaming of Vexy. Her very posture, of confidence and beauty, allowed my mind to envision a kiss, an exploration of her body, and whispers of passion against her ear. Vexy was becoming my weakness. She was becoming the epitome of my happiness.

She made me _smile_! And she didn't need to ask. Her own lifting lips affected my weighted ones. She had the strength to give me the _will_ to smile—I made sure to do it in secrecy. In the shadows, in the night, and in private, I would smile because of Vexy. I also smiled _for_ Vexy.

Tonight, however, I couldn't smile. Something bothersome was roaming my mind. I knew Vexy would be attending the dance tonight and I also knew that I wouldn't. As my bothered mind kept roaming, I couldn't ignore the small rising feeling in my chest.

If I hadn't conversed with Smurfette about my dreams, I would have sat near the river without a clue as to what bothered me so. That pest—_hope—_was attacking at my mind and warming my chest. It made me consider heading over to the dance just to see and be with Vexy.

And hopefully, once there, I would place myself near her to ask for a dance. We danced only once before. I was nervous, avoided eye contact, and frankly didn't know how to dance. I still don't have any skills.

That's when my hope grew faint. If I didn't know how to dance, I would be a fool to ask Vexy to dance with me. I remained by the river, lost in the reality of my loneliness; I dealt with loneliness without a care before. But once Vexy joined the village, I found that loneliness was a killer.

I had never wanted any smurf before. I wanted to be around Vexy and show her that I wasn't smurfed of mere grouchiness. My features scrunched in anger as I noticed my growing emotions. She was the beauty to my beastly attitude, and as a beast, I couldn't dare chase after a beauty I would never have.

Hearing a rustling of twigs, I shot up to my feet. I hadn't known I drenched my cheeks with tears. I knew it was Vexy once my mind focused on her familiar scent. I slapped away my tears; one time was enough.

Feeling a sudden heat upon my back and comfort around my waist, I realized she was hugging me. My nerves jumped, startled, and I tensed. Her affection—I never once believed _she'd_ be affectionate with _me_. Her heat, her limbs, her gentle question—it all seemed to shout _false_.

But it was _truly_ happening because once she began separating her arms from my waist, I felt the loneliness I never cared to notice before. I wasn't about to let her know how weak I was once in the coldness of aloneness, so I began walking away.

She had one last embrace to give me: her voice. Sensing a tone of need, my feet glued themselves to the pathway. I stayed to hear the name of that naughty smurf, Hackus, who spent more time with Vexy than I. He would even drag her away from me when he wanted her, and now the thought of him possibly have danced with her tonight made me bitter.

Then she began to place me on the same level as _Hackus_. I was nothing more than Hackus: I was her friend who she worried for like any friend should. I finally had more than enough of her incredulous label that I made sure she understood I wanted to be alone.

Walking away from her proved to me that I could return to the Grouchy smurf I used to be. I could forget about the coldness of being alone and the want of being more than friends with Vexy. By avoiding her, I could settle my weakening attitude. I was becoming soft around such an ungrateful smurf.

There _was_ a difference tonight. A change in my attitude. Not attending the dance had set forth a goal: I now want to be alone and want to forget about Vexy.

But I couldn't help but wonder, "_What made her so gentle_?"

* * *

**_Summer's waiting to have an amazing person like you basking in its warmth! Visit the beach!❤️_**


	4. Smurfing Answers

_**Thank-you for continuing with this story.**_

_**This story is inspired by, "Whatever it Takes" by Lifehouse.**_

_**And thank-you to my loyal reviewer, GreyWolfDruid!**_

_**Scanned and read.**_

* * *

**Smurfing Answers**

We might have danced through five songs until Smurfette grew tense. She became fidgety in my arms, glancing back at her table every five seconds. At one point, I may have caught a glimpse of sweat forming on her forehead. She was bothered and I wasn't about to continue our dance unless she felt comfortable. Softly pushing her away from her shoulders, I made her look up at me.

It was evident that she was bothered. Her features were concerning: creased and sweaty forehead, trembling frown and a barely audible whimper. She stumbled on her own words after I asked her to tell me all that was on her mind. She measly pointed to the table with her finger. It took me a couple of questionable glances until I noticed that Vexy wasn't sitting at the table.

I flashed a small smile, "You don't think she found a dance partner?"

"No, Hefty, she said she was going to the bathroom and would smurf right back," she looked over my shoulder, "And I've been looking everywhere and I haven't seen her!"

"I'll look for her if you believe something smurfy has happened to her,"

With her drowning orbs, she planted an affection kiss on my cheek, "_Oh_, Hefty! We can both look for her."

I was brave enough to search for Vexy on my own, but with that chaste kiss from Smurfette, I suddenly felt incredibly brave. I securely grasped her hand to lead her through the other dancers. The brightly illuminated party made the forest seem intensely obscure. Smurfette followed me by the hand, looking to both sides as we walked down the forest path way.

She startled herself along the path by stepping on scattered twigs. I didn't mind the fact that she clung to my arm tighter with each broken twig. The sound of the flowing river came closer and the party's music grew distant. In the dark, it was quite hard to make out what the fireflies' didn't. Their limited light gave us limited vision. We continued on until small cries caught or senses.

She held my arm, "Is that a bear?"

I gently shushed Smurfette, listening intently to the sound. It sounded close to a whine, then a mew of an injured lion. Despite Smurfette's hesitation, I followed the sound. Pushing bushed away from my face, I came to the sight of Vexy, on her knees, in tears, and rubbing her arms for warmth in the night's breeze. Smurfette tore away from my arm as soon as she realized we had found Vexy.

Before Smurfette brought her into a relieved hug, she desperately looked my way, "It's Grouchy! You have to go find him, Hefty, I think he's in trouble!"

Through surprise and shock, I nodded, "Which way did he go?"

She pointed down a separate pathway that was even more obscure than the path leading to Vexy. Smurfette and I exchanged a quick parting glance as I set foot to finding Grouchy. There were no fireflies lighting the path but I fought through the blind darkness. Knowing that anything could come out and possibly attack me, or worse, already attacked Grouchy, I tore off a piece of bark from a tree trunk.

I made sure the piece was long, sturdy and thick. I gripped it tightly in my hands and listened for any sounds other than the rhythm of musical crickets. If Brainy were here, he would have drove me nuts with his scoldings. Also, I wouldn't be traveling in the dark if Brainy tagged along. He would have ensured we left the party with suitable equipment.

"_Hmph_, I'm smart enough to know when we need a flash light, _too_,"

"That's why you're carrying a piece of wood in your hands and not a flash light,"

Not thinking, I swung my weapon at my side. I landed a hard blow to the face of the voice, who immediately groaned and snapped. His tone of voice, angry and annoyed, made me smile to myself. I hadn't bothered to apologize as I threw my weapon aside and embraced Grouchy.

"Hey—_hey!_"

"Grouchy, you're alive!"

He ripped me off of him. It was just like him to spit at hugs and make a sour comment, "The only threat to my life was _you_."

"Maybe I wouldn't have hit you if you didn't sneak up on me!" I laughed through my relief.

He muttered, "I would have been in better shape if _Clumsy _came looking for me,"

I gave a swift smack to his shoulder in amusement, "If Clumsy came looking for you, he would have been the next one to disappear!"

"Yeah—_yeah! _I get it, now quit smacking me so we can get back to the village!"

"Don't get all smurfed up, Vexy was worried about you, she'll be smurfy to see you're all right."

Part of what I said had silenced the grouchy in Grouchy. He shrugged off whatever emotion I had just taken a hint of, taking the lead to head to the village. I hadn't asked what about I said had made him flinch throughout the walk home. When we did return, I leaned to Grouchy to help lift whatever load was wearing him down. I wanted to help Grouchy in any way I could.

"You wouldn't understand,"

I rubbed his shoulders, "I could try to,"

"No, Hefty, I don't need your help and I don't need anyone's help!" he broke free to head to his shroom.

I pressed no further and head down the path to Smurfette's shroom. She must have been waiting there with an anticipating Vexy. I knocked only once and Smurfette answered speedily. She threw her arms around me, looking around for Grouchy. I patted her back, whispered that I had indeed found him, but he didn't see it fit to join me in letting the two know.

Vexy jumped at my presence, "Did you find him?"

I nodded, hoping to share smiles only to find that I was smiling alone. Vexy looked away, a similar emotion I had caught Grouchy demonstrate earlier. The display was more expected of Vexy, but to know that she and Grouchy displayed it in such a spitting reaction, I wondered just what happened before Grouchy disappeared into the forest. Keeping my questions to myself may have been the better choice. As soon as Vexy headed out, I found I couldn't keep my mind off my eager questions.

"Smurfette, do you notice anything... _smurfy _between Vexy and..._ Grouchy?"_

"Grouchy came to me just days ago, telling me about his dreams that disturbed him so much, but I saw them as a chance," she rose her lips in hope.

"A chance? Why would Grouchy's dreams give him a chance?"

"You see, he's been dreaming of Vexy in smurfy, smurfrotic ways,"

I twisted my face, "He... He likes Vexy?"

She nodded. I rubbed the outlines of my round face, a new question popping into my mind, "If Grouchy liked Vexy, then why would he run away from her?"

"That's the thing," Smurfette gave a soft sigh, "He hasn't taken a chance at smurfing his dreams yet. We'll have to ask Papa to help him, because Vexy... if you saw the worry on her face, you'd know she's battling with her smurfy feelings, too."


	5. Smurfing Help

_**I hope this update will satisfy you! I've been extremely busy, I'm so sorry! I've taken your suggestions and I hope to have positive reviews! Thank-you!**_

_**If there are any changes you'd like to see, or any suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know! :)**_

_**Scanned and read.**_

* * *

**Smurfing Help**

My reflection in the mirror was, much to my pleasure, twisted and unhappy. I loved when I woke up with a frown on my face. Knowing that I was slowly returning back to the smurf I knew made the days less confusing and mysterious. Almost a month had passed since I went into the woods to understand my emotions, and I have to admit, that really sorted things out for me. Once I returned to my shroom, I realized, "Hey, why do I care?"

I know me smurfier than anyone knows me. And I know that my motto is: I don't care. Even if some new smurf with touchable black hair, the softest blue complexion, and the most musing laughter moved into the village and almost made me care, I knew I would regain my senses soon enough.

"You're staring again!"

I snarled at the glaring specs that were covering his eyes with the sun's light, "Dammit, Nerdy, go away!"

He pesters me every time he's near me. And ok, ok! Maybe things weren't all cleared up these past days, but at least I'm seeing more of my normal self than usual! That's what matters! I care about my sanity! I may not care about the fact that I do find myself innocently dozing off whenever she's around, but I do care enough to control myself! I don't care if anyone thinks I'm staring at her. Because I'm not.

A breath came to my ear, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know where your gaze is!"

"I said go away!" I swung at my ear to shoo that smurf away from me before I really became my normal self.

"You can always ask Smurfette to help you,"

I was close to snapping Nerdy's glasses in half, "I don't need anyone's help!"

"Jeez! I haven't seen such grouchiness in a long time in the smurf village. Hadn't realized how much I didn't miss it!"

"Oh, yeah? How about you hit your head on a rock and slip into a comma so I can be happy without your annoying intelligence!"

"You—happy?" Nerdy covered his mouth, "We both know what happened the last time you were happy!"

"Narrative Smurf couldn't keep his narrating mouth shut about a made up story about why I was happy!"

Nerdy smiled, "Right, and I remember that story so well,"

"You remember everything I don't care about!"

"It was all because of—"

"Quiet! Can't I ever spend a day without having to be near you!" I didn't want to hear about the story, it was a dumb story with a dumb ending.

If I ever had to retell the story again, I reassure you that I will surely give myself a comma because I'd be desperate to hit myself in the head. I can't forget the story and I definitely wish I could. I was glad Nerdy was out of my day. Finally, free from his presence and free to do whatever I pleased in silence!

And I know I'm not going to tell you that dreadful story. Nope! That's the last thing I'd ever want to do in my lifetime. I enjoy feeling the downward pull of my lips and not the swirling sickness in my stomach. Happiness is the one thing I can't and don't want to have.

Whenever I see Hefty smile, it makes me want to barf. Whenever I see Smurfette smile, it makes me want to punch a rabbit. And when they're smiling together, it makes me want to lay in my shroom for the rest of my life! But I can't do that, not even without seeing their smiles. Because honestly, these days haven't gotten any better.

I'm still thinking of Vexy when she's not even around. I still find myself going to places she loves to be around. I still come to Papa when I feel extremely unwell because of it. Just lately, I've been spending too much time in my shroom. My temperature has been rising and I've been feeling uneasy about being grouchy.

This feeling I feel when I see her, when I think of her, and even when she's not around my thoughts or presence is strangely inviting. At the same time, I feel myself fighting to run away from it. I don't want whatever emotions she's giving me. I want to snarl and spit at her like I do to Hefty, or even Nerdy. Yet, I can't seem to find the will to do any of that.

The worst of it all is that I don't do anything to avoid her. After that night in the woods, I didn't promise myself to forget. I actually decided to let whatever happen, happen. Of course, I shut myself in my shroom for a couple of days to contemplate if that's what I truly wanted, but I didn't come to an answer. I knew that even if I wanted her out of my life, she'd still find her way into my dreams.

And I wasn't about to deny her existence when she made me feel anything but grouchy in my sleep. In fact, I was heading down a certain path that lead me to a certain smurf. I may have done my best to not ask for help, I surely didn't need it, but I couldn't help but want to try. After knocking twice, I was invited inside to the smell of another attempt at baking.

"They weren't suppose to burn, oh smurf!"

It was obvious that Smurfette had fallen asleep after putting her creation to bake. I felt that welcoming scowl upon my face, covering my nose from the stench of a horrid dish. She fanned the oven with her mitten before opening the windows.

"I'm so glad you came, I could have burned my shroom down!"

"Yeah, let's get on with getting this smoke out!"

Smurfette dumped the black circles from the pan into the trash, "I was planning on baking up delicious cookies for a smurfy night out between you and Vexy!"

"Me and—you promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"I didn't! I just thought I'd help to set down the stones to make this all work out for you!"

I now smacked the towel I used to fan out the shroom on the counter, "I told you that I don't want to be around her, I definitely don't want to smurf her!"

She gasped, "Oh, Grouchy, it's too early to smurf her!"

"Then what do you call a night out with her?" I rolled my eyes at her expression. She never quite understood that her help could destroy everything at times.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what smurfed into me!" She quickly made to reach for her phone, "Let me let her know that—"

If today couldn't get any worse, she was interrupted by a knock at the door and a voice that I didn't want to hear at that moment. It was too late to turn around. This is one of those things that would happen and that I would have to deal with. But I knew it wasn't going to go well.


	6. Smurfing an Escape

**_Thank-you for continuing with this story!_**

**_I hope you're enjoying it! More updates expected this weekend!_**

**_Scanned and read twice._**

* * *

**Smurfing an Escape**

An aching pain ran up my spine at the sound of the guest stepping into Smurfette's shroom. The pain was intensive enough to make me set down the towel in order to grab a chair to sit myself down. I could no longer stand. It were pains like these that would bring me to avoid Vexy.

"Grouchy!"

I never knew I could wrinkle my face in such a way that I looked to Smurfette. She instantly dropped her head, her easily affected emotions making her guiltily continue airing out the shroom. Vexy decided to take a seat next to me, unaware of how long it had been since we last saw each other. Unaware that the reason for that was purposely based on my want to avoid her.

I knew I should have stayed loyal to myself by asking for no one's help. I wouldn't let Smurfette persuade me so easily next time. And just as this day was becoming grey, Hefty decided to join in for this unknown party, making my entire day turn black. I watched Smurfette answer the door to receive a hug from Hefty, a hug that lasted much too long for my taste.

Not to mention that I had just shrugged off a concern look from Vexy toward me. Surprising, how she could tell something was quiet not right, even through my typical unappreciative features. Hefty had finally let Smurfette away from his prison he called a hug in order to let her step into the kitchen.

I mumbled at the realization that she had reached for a spoon, "Oh, smurf,"

"What is it?" Vexy's voice, a voice of an undiscovered plague, shot at me. She infected me once again.

Hefty exaggerated, "Smurfette, I can't wait to taste what delicious food you'll make!"

"Oh, Hefty! You're so smurfy! You'll get the biggest serving!"

Something about his now slumped posture made me feel a bit relieved from Vexy's intoxicating stare. I could swear that I was sure we were looking at each other, eyes locked, and although I showed the least bit of enthusiasm, a small smile on her lips made it known that she was enjoying it. That's all it took for me to push away from the table, rise up from the chair, and stomp out, the best that I could with an aching spine, of Smurfette's shroom. I made sure to slam the door behind me.

Hefty, as always, came running out after me.

"Grouchy, don't go!"

"So that I can torture myself with her concoction you call food?"

He stepped back. He was clearly wondering whether or not that was the reason for my loud exit.

"Smurfette thinks she can do things that she can't do,"

I began to become angry. Anger filled me to the top, overflowing out the only hole in my face, and that's what made me the sourest I had been since that night in the woods.

"She thinks she can cook, but she burns water! She thinks she can bake, but she almost set her shroom on fire!"

At the end of my breath, Smurfette and Vexy stepped out to witness my rage.

"And the worst thing she thinks she can do is help!" I pulled off my hat, furious at myself for believing I could trust Smurfette with the smurfiest of my feelings, "Because she can't! All she does is make things worse!"

Hefty may have been the strongest smurf I ever knew, but he had a terrible weakness when it came to the sound of Smurfette crying.

He gave a quick glance over his shoulder to see Smurfette covering her face, "Now I know you can't help but be unhappy all the time,"

If only he had known that this whole time, until this dreadful day, I know that not a day passed with me feeling unhappy.

"And you can't help but take out your grouchiness on those who only want to make it better, make it right for you,"

No, everything was going wrong. Everything was becoming worse. Far worse. I didn't want to wake up with the want to see her, to talk to her, and to think of her. She was definitely a plague that infected every part of me. I needed a cure. I couldn't go on everyday not knowing what a grouchy feeling truly felt like anymore.

"But not everything can be fixed in one day, not every ounce of pain can be forgotten in one night,"

But it can. I could forget it all. Papa could help me. He may be the only one who could help me and make things right.

"You need to stop thinking that what you're feeling can be let out by being the grouch that you are! Papa says that despite your will to frown, your will to snap at all the other smurfs, he believes that deep down, you're just as smurfy as all the rest of us...,"

Papa is wrong. I don't like this! I don't want to be like Hefty, like Smurfette—I want to be me! And Vexy is threatening that—interfering with my true self!

"You're just as happy."

The look on his face made me want to run away and never look back. I would rather go to the outskirts of the village than realize that Hefty knew I was feeling that smurfy feeling! I was a smurf all on my own. I am Grouchy Smurf. Not Happy Smurf. I need to be me. I need to be grouchy. And if Papa can't help me, then I'll go to a wizard who can.


End file.
